Travel
The world of Niche is composed of a series of islands that nichelings can travel between by use of special ports. Traveling between the islands lets the nichelings explore a wide range of habitats and meet interesting new species. However, once the nichelings leave an island, they can never return. Before traveling, try to stock up on food and nesting material, since it will take time to locate food and nests on the new island. You should also select the best nichelings from your tribe, since they will form the basis for your new tribe. Once you are ready to travel, select a port and move your chosen nichlings to the travel tiles. Only the nichelings on the travel tiles will journey to the new island; the rest of the tribe will stay behind and disappear. To activate the port, select the grey stone. Each port will have a distinct look that indicates what kind of island you are traveling to; be sure to consult the island guide below to know which tiles correspond with which island. Navigation Knowing how to find your way amongst the islands is key, especially in story mode, where your goal is to reach Home Island. Nichelings arrive on new islands from the south (lower edge). Ports to the west (left) lead to easier islands. Ports to the east (right) lead to islands of equal difficulty to the current one. Ports to the north (upper edge) lead to more difficult islands. A few exceptions to these rules exist; e.g., in story mode Adam leaves the first island by a westward port, and easy islands have western exits even though there are no easier islands. The ground cover at a port also gives you some sign of what to expect on the far side. For instance, a port that is green with tall grass could lead to the Archipelago or to Grass Mingle, depending on the difficulty of the island you are currently on, and which side of the island the port is on. Easy Islands Tiny Green This is a small island, composed entirely of the grassland biome. During story mode, it is the second island you find. Its travel port is green with flowers and 10 tiles. A common glitch on this island is when two ports are touching each other. This can be especially confusing if both are flower ports, so be careful! Fauna * Predator: Bearyena * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush, Palm Tree Peaceful Meadow Peaceful meadow is a large island consisting mainly of grassland, however small spots of swamp and savanna are present. Its travel port is green with flowers and 10 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole, Fish Swarm, Clam * Other: Razoranha, Gold Leech Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush, Cacti, Toxic Berry Bush, Palm Tree * Useful: Alga Grass Adventure Grass adventure is a large island consisting of an equal mix grassland, swamp, and savanna. Short rivers wind through the island, and the island will often have lakes and ponds as well. Its travel port is green with flowers and 10 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Bluebird * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole, Fish Swarm, Clownkoi, Clam * Other: Dodomingo, Razoranha, Gold Leech, Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush, Cacti, Toxic Berry Bush, Palm Tree * Useful: Alga, Healing Plant * Dangerous: Thorns Archipelago The archipelago is a series of small, grass islands broken up by deep seas. Water genes, cracker jaw, and claws are especially useful here. The archipelago travel port is green with tall grass and 10 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole, Fish Swarm, Clam * Other: Razoranha, Gold Leech, Crabbit Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Palm Tree, Acorn Tree * Useful: Alga Medium Islands Burning Savanna Unlike most of the islands, the edge of this island has a steep drop off and there is no ocean to escape or swim to; water genes are useless. Furthermore, this island has a hot climate and is prone to brush fires that will spread and destroy everything in their path until they are extinguished by one of the infrequent rain falls. Speed, heat resistance, and smell are all important for evading fires and locating food, although strength should not be ignored due to frequent bearyena attacks. The burning savanna's port is bare yellow with 10 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena * Other: Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Bare Berry Bush, Berry Bush, Cacti Rainforest Although this island is dominated by the jungle biome, small pockets of grassland remain. Beware of alerting predators to your presence by stepping on branches; stealth is key. The rainforest port is blue-green with branches and 10 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Big Eyed Ape, Hearing Ape, Smelling Ape * Prey: Rabbil, Clam * Other: Crabbit, Gold Leech, Razoranha Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Acorn Tree, Smelly Fruit Tree, Palm Tree * Useful: Healing Plant * Dangerous: Meat Eating Plant, Thorns First Snow Although the edge of the island may be green and lush, its center is a bare, icy hill that will often be covered with snow. Temperatures range from average to cold; breeding for strength and cold resistance are critical. Nuts, berries, and seafood can be found around the edge of the island, but hunting skills are critical for finding food in the center of the island. Beware of Balance Bears, a formidable and long lived predator, and the weaker Arctic Ramfox, which hunts in packs. One or two frozen ice blocks can be found, and upon breaking them will produce an animal with prehistoric genes. The port that leads to this island is blue with bones and 10 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Balance Bear, Bearyena, Bluebird, Arctic Ramfox * Prey: Clownkoi, Fish Swarm, Rabbil, Clam, Stagmole, Walrus Deer * Other: Crabbit, Dodomingo, Gold Leech, Razoranha, Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Acorn Tree, Palm Tree * Useful: Healing Plant, Twig Bush Overgrown Jungle Overgrown Jungle is an island dominated by jungle tiles, but also with a fair amount of swamp tiles. Overgrown Jungle is much like other jungle islands, except that occasionally the player will find large vines or roots blocking their path on the northernmost island port. The player will need to destroy 5 roots of the vines spread across the island. Clearing these unusual plants and travelling north will earn you the "Root of the Problem" achievement. Like the Burning Savannah island, Overgrown Jungle drops off at the edges, rendering water genes useless. The port to this island is blue-green with bones. Fauna * Predator: Apes, Bearyena * Prey: none Flora * Edible: Large Root, Smelly Fruit Tree, Berry Bush, Toxic Berry Bush * Useful: Healing Plant * Dangerous: Meat Eating Plant, Thorns Swampy Hill This island is dominated by the swamp biome, although some patches of grassland and short rivers remain. Rain creates standing pools of water where insects breed; these insects transmit a sleeping sickness. The port that leads to this island is grey-green with reeds and 10 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Bluebird * Prey: Fish Swarm, Rabbil, Stagmole * Other: Crabbit, Dodomingo, Razoranha, Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Toxic Berry Bush * Useful: Alga, Healing Plant, Water Healing Plant * Dangerous: Thorns Grass Mingle This island is a mosaic of grassland, savanna, and swamp. It is often mistaken for Grass Adventure, but Grass Mingle has higher rogue male and bearyena spawnrates, slightly fewer berry bushes, and sleeping sickness bugs. It also has a steep hill slope, unlinke the relatively flat Grass Adventure. Its port is green with tall grass and 10 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Bluebird * Prey: Fish Swarm, Rabbil, Clams, Stagmole * Other: Crabbit, Gold Leech, Razoranha, Rogue Male Flclamsora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Bare Berry Bush, Berry Bush, Toxic Berry Bush, Cacti * Useful: Alga, Water Healing Plant * Dangerous: Thorns Whale Island This island is very different from the other islands. It is oval in shape as it is situated upon the back of a whale, and has many more plants, including smelly fruit. There is no beach so your creatures cannot swim. Occasionally the whale will release water via its blowhole, which restores all surrounding berry bushes, somewhat like localized rain. The South of the Island is Savanna like: Hot, with cacti and bare berry bushes. The North of the Island is more Jungle like with smelly fruit and less grass. This island used to be classified as an easy island but was later moved up to medium difficulty due to the relatively high bearyena and rogue male spawnrates. There is only one port on this Island in the North. Unlike other ports on this island you can choose exactly what island you want to travel to in a menu similar to the sandbox mode island select. The port to this island is blue stone with 15 tiles. Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Toxic Berry Bush, Bare Berry Bush, Acorn Tree, Smelly Fruit, Cacti Fauna * Predator: Bearyena * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole * Other: Rogue Male Hard Islands Oasis Oasis is a savanna biome with a large lake in the center of it. It has a hot climate, so heat resistance is important. Berry bushes and the bare berry bushes are rare - the main source of food is the large amounts of swarming fish that can be found. Water genes and fishing genes are vital to surviving for long periods of time on this island. Arriving here will unlock Swimming Tail. The port to this island is yellow with bones and 10 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Bearyenas * Prey: Fish Swarm, Clownkoi, Clams * Other: Gold Leech, Razorhana, Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Bare Berry Bush, Berry Bush (rare), Cacti * Useful: Algae, Water Healing Plant Summer Mountains While being classified as a hard island it is considerably easier than Long Winter. The island consists of mostly grassland, with mountains in between. Like other mountainous islands, this island is cold, but it does not snow. Plants often will be the dominant food source however because of the presence of Walrus deer, meat is another viable option. This island typically has 2 ice blocks containing creatures with prehistoric genes. The port to this island is blue. ' Fauna * Predator: Arctic Ramfox, Bearyenas * Prey: Rabbil, Walrus Deer Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush, Toxic Berry Bush * Useful: Long Winter This island is entirely mountain biome, and will cause creatures to be cold almost all of the time without sufficient cold resistance. ''No edible plants grow here, the only sources of food are the creatures that spawn and the roots under the ground. The island is dotted with hot springs that can be used to ward off the cold. There are 3 ice blocks holding prehistoric nichelings on this island. Often times, no rabbils will spawn until after the first snow melts, which makes this island significantly harder. The port to this island is '''purpley-blue with skeletons and 5 tiles. Fauna * Predator: Balance Bear, Arctic Ramfox, Bluebird * Prey: Rabbil, Walrus Deer Flora * Edible: None * Useful: Nest material plants * Dangerous: Crossing The port to Crossing Island is green and covered with skeletons. '''It is small in size like Tiny Green. The primary purpose of the crossing island is to travel to other islands and prepare for these said islands. North of here is a very special island. Fauna * Predator: Bearyenas * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush * Useful: Sleepy Reeds Sleepy Reeds is an island covered entirely in swampland, with a river running through the middle. As the name suggests, Sleeping Sickness, which is carried by swarms of bugs, is common after rain. Arriving at this island in story mode unlocks the toxic fangs gene, which can be helpful for collecting toxic berries, the main source of food on this island. (even arriving here with any tribe unlocks toxic fangs, thus meaning you can mutate them in your gene pool) The port is '''grey-green. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Bluebird * Prey: Crabbit, Shell, Fish * Other: Insects, Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Toxic Berry Bush, Berry Bush * Useful: Algae * Dangerous: Thorns Jungle Gate A half grassland, half jungle island. The southern part of the island is grassland, while the northern part is jungle. Great Ape spawning trees are present to the north, making that part of the island dangerous to explore. The south part of the island though is generally very safe, and it is fairly easy to reach both the east and west ports without venturing too far into the jungle part of the island. The port to this island is blue-green with branches and 5 tiles. Fauna * Predator: The Three Great Apes, Razoranha * Prey: Crabbit, Rabbil, Stagmole Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Toxic Berry Bush, Acorn Tree, Stinky Fruit Tree * Useful: Algae * Dangerous: Meat Eating Plant Killer Islands Deep Jungle Deep Jungle is a jungle biome island that is completely dominated by jungle tiles, has many jungle trees, and has a river system flowing through the middle of it. Surviving in Deep Jungle will be easier with nichelings that have at least 3 heat resistance, as it is often hot, black coat, spotted pattern, and either velvet paws or claws. The port to Deep Jungle is blue-green leaves with skeletons and 5 tiles. Fauna * Predator: The Three Great Apes * Prey: Rabbil Flora * Edible: Large Root, Smelly Fruit Tree * Useful: Healing Plant * Dangerous: Meat eating Plant Frost Lands The port to the Frost Lands is the purpleish-blueish ground shown in this picture > covered in bones (not skeletons). It is a massive island that is bitterly cold. The Frost Lands usually has 2-3 ice blocks that hold a prehistoric gene. Like Long Winter, no edible flora grow here. Fauna * Predator: Balance Bear, Arctic Ramfox, Bluebird * Prey: Rabbil, Walrus Deer Flora * Edible: None * Useful: Nest Material Plants Deadly Hills At first glance, Deadly Hills is a calm grassland island with few obstacles. However, Deadly Hills is home to the Killer Bearyena, which is about as powerful as one of the Three Great Apes. The port to Deadly Hills is easily mistaken for Crossing, as it is green with skeletons. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Killer Bearyena, Bluebird * Prey: Rabbil, Crabbit, Clams * Other: Goldleech, Rogue Male, Dodomingo Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Acorn Tree, Toxic Berry Bush * Useful: Healing Plant * Dangerous: Home Island As it can be considered a spoiler, detailed information on Home Island won't be placed here. Home Island can only be reached from Crossing Island. Fauna * Predator: * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole, Fish, Shells Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush Category:Nature Category:Island